Velvet, You don't deserve this,
by Aishagirl12
Summary: Velvet doesn't deserve all the bullying and harassing being thrown towards her, but is somebody going to do something about it? Or is she going to be thrown under the bus,Then to the wolves?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Snack!

Ruby's tounge was hot and was in need of milk! It was midnight in town of Vale at Beacon Academy and Ruby was a student there.'NEED MILK!" She said desperately. She rushed to the Academy kitchen in her Weiss-Look-Alike Nightgown that was colored blue. 'Hah! Refrigerator! You will open and give me that milk! Yaaaahhh!" Ruby rushed for the Fridge and practically kidnapped the Milk inside, she held the milk jug to her mouth like a baby with it's bottle and started Chugging down the milk 'Need! Mi-hi-hilk!" Ruby said in between chugs. 'Uh-...H-Hi..?"

A meek voice said. Ruby stopped drinking, had the big marble sized eyes and saw a familiar face. It was Velvet Scarlatina the girl she always thought was cute due to her floppy bunny ears. 'Oh...H-Hi...V-Velvet...?" Ruby said embarrassed cheeks flushing red. 'Ruby, why are you chugging milk?" Velvet asked meekly. 'I guess it's...not exactly the best idea...uh..to uhm...Make Red pepper cookies with a childish...but in a good way...Ruby Rose..." Ruby said as she chuckled nervously and put the drink away to avoid a lecture from Glynda about leaving "School Property"

out.

'So...*Wipes Milk Mustache* Why are you up, Velv?" Ruby asked. 'I...I couldn't sleep," Velvet said. Ruby saw her sad face. 'Aww Sweetheart, Why...?" Ruby asked walking towards Velvet.

'I'm always having these nightmares of Cardin Killing me!" Velvet cried.'Oh, that Jerk!?" Ruby asked. Ruby despised the way Cardin discriminated against faunus, and simply because of their ears and tales! It was unbelievable and despicable of Cardin to be such a jerk towards the Faunus race! 'Yes, him..." Velvet said to the younger girl. '*Holds Velvet's Hand* Do not worry, Velvet, I, Ruby Schnee Dawson, will keep you Safe," Ruby said. 'Oh R-Ruby...! You don't have to!" Velvet said covering her mouth about to cry. 'Let it out, let it all out bunny princess, let it all

out..." Ruby said holding her hands out. Velvet hugged and cried on Ruby's shoulder for a few minutes. 'There there, Let it out, Let it out..." Ruby said rubbing her back. Ruby scruffed and pet her ears to make her giggle and feel better. (Scruff meaning to Softly but at the same time roughly to touch a surface or scratch.

Velvet giggled and wiped her tears. 'Thanks for comforting me Ruby," Velvet said in her adoring British accent. 'Oh it was no big deal," Ruby said. 'Now why don't we try to get some sleep together," Ruby said. 'Uh...that might be a problem..." Velvet said. 'Why?" Ruby asked. 'I don't feel comfortable going back in the room..." Velvet said. 'Why?" Ruby asked. 'Well, Coco kick snores...," Velvet said uncomfortably.

***Flashback***

Velvet wanted to sleep in Coco's bed because her bed was being inspected for worms after her team had accidentally picked carrots with worms in them for her surprise present that hadn't exactly ended well...so Coco let her sleep in her not wanting the young girl to get worms in her hair and most importantly her body. Velvet was dreaming about Chocolate dipped carrots when it was abruptly cut by a sharp pain in her back. 'Ah! What the-!?" Velvet asked. She looked her back and saw an imprint of Coco's foot on her upper back. Followed after that she heard her

snoring. Velvet shrugged it off and went back to her dream. She was dreaming of Micheal, the boy she met when she was little who stood up for her and look out for her during her childhood.

'*Gasps,Tears up* H-Hi M-Micheal!..." Dream Velvet had said. 'Didn't I say I'd come back?" He said. Velvet hugged Dream Micheal calling him her knight and shining armor. 'I knew I could always depend on you standing up for me against Car-...Ow!" She said. 'What's wrong, Velvet!? are you okay!?" Micheal asked. 'I-I! I don't know! M-Micheal help me find the source of this-...*Sees chalk outline of Micheal* Noooo!" Velvet said seeing Micheal being sucked into a wormhole. 'Bye Velvet! I'm kicking you!" Micheal said. 'Hah!" Velvet said as she jerked back awake.

She felt yet another sharp pain but this time on the back of her abdomen. It was Coco once again sleep kicking Velvet. 'Ahh Coco..." Velvet said with regret. 'Leave...Velvs...Alone..." Coco said kicking Velvet a third time unaware she was actually kicking Velvet. 'Coco...She...She...Loves me...?" Velvet thought.

Velvet smiled and patted Coco on the head unintentionally ruffling her hair. 'Oops...! Love you too, Coco, love you too," Velvet said lovingly. She turned off the lamp she turned on after Coco's kick fight with her back. After a few minutes Coco stopped kicking overall. She just snored lightly. Velvet sighed in relief, thanked the gods of Remnant, and went back to sleep dreaming of Micheal. Coco snored lowdly after 5 minutes and that woke up Velvet. 'Oohn! Augh! Mercy! Please!" Velvet said digging her head into her pillow desperately trying to get sleep.

***End of Flashback***

'Yikes...," Ruby said. 'And Yatsuhashi sleep Haikus..." Velvet said with much discomfort. 'Recites Haikus in his sleep!?" Ruby asked. 'Y-Yep...And it never ends...!" Velvet said pulling the tips of her bunny ears to her neck.

***Flashback***

Velvet couldn't Endure Coco's Kick snoring for one more night, so she decided to ask Yatsuhashi for a place in his was hugging his warm overly muscular body when she heard him Murmur something of a sort.

'Bunnies, Fast they run,

My precious Velv, a bunny

Adoring, Fluffy tail,"

'*Sighs Quietly* Aww! Yatsuhashi loves me!" Velvet quietly Whispered. Velvet had adored the Kindhearted Samurai that had been her friend. She went back to sleep but 10 minutes later heard another start for another Haiku,

'Honorable man,

Samurai is Protector

fighting, with honor,"

'Uh...Okay...? I guess I can understand that..." Velvet said. But the samurai haikus would not stop. 'Profession is Honor..." Yatsuhashi said. Then he finally stopped for a while. Velvet sighed with relief and went back to sleep. After 15 minutes the Haikus' started again..., 'Samurai, death starts...," Yatsuhashi trailed off. 'Aah!" Velvet said as she tucked herself under the covers not wanting to hear the third one, knowing it would be of Violence.

***End of Flashback***

'Oh my god..." Ruby said while shaking her head with black outlined eyes in disbelief. 'And last but not least...Foxy is just...*Sighs* Foxy..."Velvet had said to the dark skinned girl with eyes colored that terrifying day Foxy had shown a different side to him,a side that made her pity a certain mammal.

***Flashback***

Velvet had had enough of Yatsuhashi's sleep Haikus' and couldn't let her sensitive bunny ears suffer from anymore talk about death and scores to settle with going back to Coco's kick snoring definitely wasn't an since Foxy was the quietest of them all and the only option she had left for a peaceful sleep, she slept in his bed and she hugged the skinny, (but not too skinny) older young man. She was feeling his warm body against hers when she heard his fox ears twitch.

'Huh? Foxy? What is it? What's wrong?" Velvet asked concerned. Usually when a Faunus' ears twitched they were either curious, irritated, annoyed or angry or sad. Foxy slept with two things:

His Hand blades and a pair of pajama pants with pockets. His hand blades because Faunus were tragically attacked in their sleep on occasion, and sometimes even killed. And he never talked and never wanted to start so he stored notes in his pockets to still be able to communicate with his team.

His note said: 'Everything's Fine, I'm fine, get sleep" 'Oh, Okay, tap me if you need anything," Velvet said going back to sleep. Then after 15 minutes she heard him grunt with slight fear, she heard him rip something but ignored it and woke up seeing Foxy claw at his pillow like he was protecting someone from it. Then tried to translate what his grunts meant he mouthed out "Velvet" she softly gasped as he grabbed her head and waist and shook them unaware he was doing this in real life. 'Foxy! Foxy! Wake-! Up-! It's just-! A bad-! Dream! Foxy-! Sweetheart-!

Wake up-!" Velvet said while shaking. Foxy shook his head, grunted and woke up to see Velvet alive and well, in his dream she had been hurt, skin being ripped off in different places of her body bit by bit Velvet was bleeding and unconscious in her dream he shook her gently but no avail she was out cold and the large beaked animal was about to eat both Foxy and Velvet Foxy was holding the bleeding, unconscious Velvet close to him that her face was facing his chest when he woke up from his nightmare with the sound of Velvet's voice.

'Foxy..." Velvet said. Foxy was trying to hold back tears 'Aww Foxy...I'm okay! I'm alright! See! *She pointed to her left bunny ear* (Also, in the dream her left ear had been ripped off) I'm alive and well, and I'm doing great!" Velvet cheered like a cheerleader. 'Velvet wiped Foxy's struggling tear and hugged him tighter he hugged her tighter.

After 15 minutes of sleep she felt something feather like, she unawaringly scooted it to her side, she woke up and looked under her bed finding a decapitated stuffed chicken. 'Aaahhhh!" Velvet said. She fell out the bed, the decapitated chicken fell out of bed with her she squealed and scooted to the corner and grabbed her knees lowering her head in beneath her arms. She fell asleep there...

***End of Flashback***

'Oh my god..." Ruby said with a sweatdrop pouring down her head.'Well you can sleep with me!" Ruby said. 'You don't have a decapitated chicken in your bed do you?" Velvet asked humorously. '*Laughs* don't worry, we don't believe in slaughtering animals, especially not chickens!" Ruby joked. Her and Velvet laughed and Ruby closed the kitchen door following Velvet to her dorm. Ruby let Velvet hop in her bed and hopped in after her and hugged her, sleeping with her by her side.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby has had enough!

It was morning when Ruby woke up in Velvet's giggled and woke up Velvet so she wouldn't give her a heart attack. '*Yawns* Good morning Ruby," Velvet said. 'Good Morning Velvet," Ruby said. 'Who's the bunny girl?" A voice asked was Allie, Allie Rose,Twin sister to Ruby Rose. 'Uhm...this,...is Velvet!" Ruby said. 'Ooh! You're so cute!" Allie reached for Velvet's ears, Velvet squealed but instead of pain she felt the girl playfully tug at her ears and pet them, instead of pulling them. 'Aww! Th-Thank you-!..." Velvet said being clueless about the girl's name. 'Allie! Allie Rose! Twin sister of Ruby Rose!" Allie said. 'Th-Thank you! Allie Rose! For petting my ears and tugging him instead of pulling them like Cardin does!" Velvet said.

'That was so uncalled for of him," A raspy and sassy voice said. The voice was a girl with fair skin, green eyes, and black curly hair, 'Wha-What's your name?" Velvet asked.'It's Sydney, Sydney Belladonna, twin Sister of Blake Belladonna," Sydney said. 'H-Hi Sydney!" Velvet said. 'Bunny ears are cute," Sydney said as her and Allie left to get ready for school. 'Th-Thank you...?" Velvet said.

'You! are simply adorable!" A little voice said.'Aww! Thank you..." Velvet said. 'Lexi! Lexi Schnee! Twin sister of Weiss Schnee!" Lexi said excitedly. 'And I'm her half sister!" Ruby said excitedly. 'Oh! Hi Schnee sisters!" Velvet said.

They got through some classes and it was lunch, Ruby and her friends were laughing and chatting when they heard Velvet yell,

'Ow! That hurts! Please stop!" Velvet said. Ruby and her friends turned around to see Cardin pulling Velvet's ears and his goons laughing their butts off and Calling her a freak. 'Ha! What a Freak!" The blonde haired boy of Cardin's team said. Ruby growled and scowled at Cardin's behavior towards Velvet. 'Hey Cardin! Leave Velvet, Alo-!" She said. She stood up but was stopped by Sydney tugging at her hand she put raised her hand and smiled at took that hint and sat down while Sydney stood up.

'Hey Anti-Prince Charming!" Sydney said. 'What!? Was Princess Know-it-all scared so she sent her servant girl to clean up the mess she started!?" Cardin said snickering. 'Aww! Does your team have to feed you Diaper Baby!?" Sydney asked in a Innocently Mocking tone. She knocked on his Armor. Cardin was angry some "Servant Girl" insulted him and was about slap her when his hand was grabbed by the wrist. 'You touch her...and you'll regret going to Beacon" Ruby said angrily. She was gripping to his wrist till it was sprained. 'Ow!" He said still holding Velvet.

'Hey Cardin!" Ruby said. 'What!?" Cardin said. 'Ow! That hurts! Cardin please stop!" Velvet said. 'Aww! I hurt you feelings!?" Cardin asked Mockingly.'Hey! Leave her alone!" Ruby said. 'Or What!? You're going to hurt my feelings by telling my Mommy!?" Cardin asked mockingly.

'*Chuckles Evily* *In Mal, from Descendants Voice, Eyes turn Green* Tell your Mommy about this!" She said freeing Velvet and Punching Cardin in the face. Cardin had the swirly eyes and fell Down. 'Ah! Timber...!" Team ARSL said together. '5..4..3..2..1! Down!" They also said as Cardin fell unconscious, they laughed their butts off as the giant bully knight fell down like a axed tree.

Velvet lost her balance and Almost fell. 'Oh! Velvet! *Catches Her* Velvet! Are you okay, dear!?" Ruby asked. 'Y-Yeah...! Th-Thank you girls for standing up for me..." Velvet said. They felt Ruby speed to Cardin and grab his wrist while he woke up.'You even touch Velvet...and you will regret, being alive!" Ruby said as she kicked the barely standing Cardin in the knuts! And to finish him, sweep kicking him! 'Oh my god girl, you just took a bully down" Sydney said not expecting Ruby to do anything but just verbally stand up for never expected her to hurt Cardin. Her eyes turned back from an evil green to a caring blue.

'C'mon Velvet, You can come sit with us, I'm sure our friends would love you," Ruby said softly towards Velvet she glared at the unconscious bully and her eyes turned green, but back to blue when she sat Velvet beside Penelope Mikos.


	3. Chapter 3: Leave her alone!

It was a new day in Professer Port's class and Ruby had sat beside Velvet, ready to protect her, Ruby smiled at her new friend as she nervously smiled back. He was giving a lecture on how "he was the greatest young huntsman that ever lived"...  
When...Professer Port called Velvet.'Huh!?" Velvet asked startled out of her thoughts. 'Yes Professer Port?" Velvet asked.  
'Why don't you come to the front of the class and demonstrate how faunus fight!?" Port asked. 'Uh...Uh...Sure! But I'm a little nervous though!" Velvet said standing up. Ruby put her hand on her shoulder. 'Huh?" Velvet asked. 'Don't worry Vel...I won't let that brute of a man Cardin come near you!" Ruby said. 'Oh-Okay!" Velvet said nervously.

Velvet walked in front of the class. 'Oh my dear Velvet! There is nothing to be nervous about!" Port said. 'Oh-Okay!" Velvet said. There was a few minutes of relief and quiet, until...  
Professer Port then called Cardin.'Why don't you come infront of the class!?" Professer Port asked. 'Uh!?" Velvet asked. Velvet was sweatdropping and had the Oval shaped eyes outlined in black. 'Oh no! I'm doomed! H-He's-...! He's gonna kill me!" Velvet thought. Cardin came down. 'With pleasure Professer Port!" Cardin said with fake, yet genuine happiness.'This...This can't be happening...!" Velvet said activating her unfinished weapon. It may have been unfinished but it was sturdy! 'And Fight!" Port said.

Cardin charged at Velvet.

Velvet jumped up and was behind Cardin, she used her scythe to grab Cardin by the shirt under his Armor and throw him up 2 feet from the ground, she tapped his shoulder, he said, 'Huh!?" Asking. The second he turned around he met a fist in his face followed by two holographic Ember Cecilias shooting at him he dodged every single one of them with his battle ax, she then jumped up, activating her version of "Gambol Shroud". He took this chance to grab her ankle and throw her down.

Alot of 'oohs' and 'aahs' and gasps could be heard from the classroom. But Ruby stood out from the rest she gasped like a mother seeing her child get hurt, The smoke cleared...but Velvet then struggled to but slowly opened her eyes and gave a thumbs up that said she was okay and was going to continue the fight.

'Yays' and other cheers could be heard from her fellow classmates...

Velvet got up and jumped up in the air, Cardin jumped high to reach his opponent, But then Velvet surprised him and disappeared...he fell on his feet and scratched his head confused on what was going on...but then whack! Velvet used her holographic "Gambol Shroud", the hilt of it to hit Cardin and make him fall to his knees as he tried to get up she attached the end of her whip to Cardin's foot and sped circles around him...

'Mmph! Mmm!" Velvet said looking serious as she was pulling the whip and one hand and holding the blade of Gambol Shroud In the other...Velvet heard cheers for her and laughs towards Cardin for loosing to a girl! A Female rabbit!. Ruby giggled then stifled her giggled looking at Cardin's confused and angry face... 'Ah man! Who knew Velvet had such nerve and combat skills!?" Ruby asked giggling in her head. Ruby was astonished Velvet had such skill and was such a skilled fighter! It wasn't that she thought she wasn't smart or that she was dumb!, of course not! It's just she'd never seen the bunny faunus fight before! She always backed down from a fight when it came to Cardin!

But that joy didn't last for long...Cardin roared and broke free of his restraints 'Ooh! It looks like still isn't down for the count after all!" Port said. This was getting interesting...'I'M GONNA KILL YOU VELVET!" Cardin thought as he charged for Velvet. 'Eep!" Velvet said as she jumped and tried to summon Crescent Rose. But Cardin didn't give her a chance! He punched her in the face! 'Com'ere freak!" Cardin said grabbing her face and throwing it down...Using his battle ax he grabbed her shirt collar, threw her up and Punched her neck, going through, and damaging her Aura!  
He kicked her stomach and used the dull part of his battle Ax to hit her stomach also...'AAAAHHH!" Velvet yelped. 'Velvet!" Ruby said. Velvet was coughing out blood she was shocked and terrified to see it on her hands! Ruby tried to get up but Sydney grabbed her hand... 'Sydney let go of me! He's going to kill her if-...!" Ruby said. 'Girl!" Sydney said. 'What!?" Ruby asked with shocking tears in her eyes. '*Sighs* *Thinking* here come the waterworks... *Speaking outloud...* *Sighs* look Kiddo...getting hurt is a part of battle...and life!" Sydney said. '*Sighs and wipes her tears* Oh-Okay..." Ruby said as she sat down.

Cardin continued to abuse Velvet. He kicked her gonads...and used his battle ax to hit her legs (Her knees to be more specific) she cried out in audible pain. He then kicked her ankles breaking them as well...nobody knew it was possible...but he broke her toes too...he grabbed her neck and threw her down...he lunged for her once again about to give the final blow, the final strike that would kill her...

Ruby had had enough, she was so fed up that Cardin was brutalizing Velvet he was giving her internal injuries and external injuries! She was so angry that not even Sydney combined with Allie and Lexi couldn't hold her back from her baby, her baby...Velvet...

'Aaah!" Cardin said as he was about to deliver the final strike that would kill the Rabbit Faunus once and for all but he was blown back by a blue force field...'Dahh!" Cardin said. The smoke cleared revealing a Crying up Ruby cradling Velvet in her arms. She had her right arm around her shoulders and her left around her waist. 'THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ruby said in a caring yet angry loud voice.'Why!? She's scum! She's worse then an animal!" Cardin said getting up to attack once more. ' ! I believe that's enough! As said!" Professer Port said.

Cardin grumbled as the score board said that Cardin had won the fight despite his halfway low Aura...he went to change his outfit...

'Oh Velvet! Are you okay!? Wake up!" Ruby said gently yet, desperately shaking Velvet. When Velvet groaned Ruby sighed then halfway, choked on a sob...'R-Rubay...?" Velvet said with her British Accent. 'I'm here Velvet Sweetheart! I'm here!" Ruby said. 'Tell my Mum...I...I love her...*Moans then passes out once again*" Velvet said before letting the darkness consume her... 'No! Velvet! Noooo!" Ruby said crying over Velvet's beaten and broken body.

'I have to help her!" She thought. 'I promised she wouldn't have Cardin go near her and I failed! I failed to keep that promise! *Speaks Aloud but Quietly* I-I...I broke my promise to her! It's all my fault! And thanks to me! She's dying...*Thinking again* She's dying and she needs my help to recover from this whole traumatic incident with Cardin...!" Ruby said. Velvet was bleeding from the inside of her mouth and was coughing cutely. Ruby gasped then made her decision...

She lifted her bridal style and held her close to her chest, protecting her from the world and Moron or Scumbag who even tried to hurt her! She used her Partial Semblance of Speed to run her to the Hospital faster then any ambulance...


End file.
